Business devices such as printers provide a secure print job feature to ensure print jobs are not accessible by unauthorized users. And, a traditional way of making a print job secure involves the user inputting a PIN (personal identification number) associated with the submitted print job. The PIN triggers/retrieves secure print jobs. The concern with PIN based security is that an unauthorized user tries and acquires the PIN, for example, by hit and trial or by heuristic methods to attain the secure print job illegitimately.
Other than PIN based security, pattern based security options are available in the market. The pattern locking is available in mobile devices. In pattern based security, the user traverses an onscreen 3×3 grid of contact points. However, there are a few limitations associated with this approach. The pattern based locking does not accept single stroke, i.e., any stroke follows a path. Further, a contact point can only be used once. Also, intermediate point between two points should also be a contact point. Moreover, there are a total nine points to choose from. As one contact point cannot be chosen twice, therefore, the maximum possible combination is 9*8*7*6*5=15,120.
Therefore, there is a need for efficient methods and systems for providing enhanced security.